


Shades Of Blue

by evangelineimagine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 21:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20365393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine
Summary: Request from Tumblr: a Pietro one where reader has dyed hair blue like his eyes cause she likes him and always defends him when others mock him and he starts falling for her too? also she is Fury’s little sis that is why she’s in the tower but no drama please thank you





	Shades Of Blue

“Wow…” That was Nat’s first reaction as Y/n walked into the room, a bright new hair colour being the main attraction. 

“You like it?” Y/n spun around so her hair would move with the movement, showing off the different shatterings in the colour. 

«I love it, Y/n!» She gushed, taking a strand of Y/n’s hair between her fingers, feeling the soft hair strands. 

«Thank you.» Y/n beamed a huge smile on her face. 

«But I feel like I’ve seen the colour somewhere before.» Nat winked, making Y/n blush and look over at the guy who stood on the other end of the room, talking to your father.

«Go on! I think Pietro needs some colour in his life at the moment, the agents have been making fun of him again…» Nat trailed off, giving Y/n a little push forward. 

«Hi dad, hi Pietro.» Y/n greeted as she came closer to Pietro and Fury who stood talking together. 

«Hi, baby gir-« Her dad stopped mid-sentence, eyes wide at the sight of his daughter’s new hair. «Wow, that’s…» He trailed off, not finding the right words for the new look. 

«Beautiful.» Pietro finished for Fury, eyes wide in awe. 

«Thank you.» Y/n blushed again, pushing a strand of loose hair behind her ear. 

«Anyway Pietro, I’ll try to find something out.» Her dad dressed Pietro again, after giving you a soft smile of agreement to Pietro’s statement. 

«Try finding something out about what?» She asked curiously, knowing the other agents had been mocking Pietro for his accent and choice of words. Y/n knew it was only because they were jealous of the new agent, getting a free pass into the Avengers' team, but it didn’t give them any more right to mock him anyway. 

«Pietro will be needing someone else to train with, the others and he isn’t exactly… getting along.» Her dad finished. 

«I can train with him.» She offered, knowing it would be the best offer her dad would get. 

«You sure, baby girl?» He asked, making her nod. «It’s settled then.» Her dad gave her a pat on the shoulder before leaving her alone with Pietro. 

She watched her dad walk out of the room, not even noticing Pietro looking at her, studying every shade of blue in her hair. «

The colours, in your hair, they remind me of something.» Pietro muttered behind her, making her turn around and look at him. 

«They better, darling.» She winked at him, making a cheeky smile appear on Pietro’s face. Slowly he stepped closer to her, taking a strand of her hair between his fingers just as Nat had done a couple of minutes before. 

«This colour, I see it every morning.» A ghost of a smile appears on his face.

«Really now? I had no idea.» The sarcasm in her voice was clear as she as well stepped closer to him. 

«Yeah, my eyes. They are this colour.»

«Ah, yes, I see it now.» She joked, standing on her toes to see his eyes clearer, her hand placed on his chest for support. 

«But I would like it a lot more if I would see it every morning beside me in the bed.» 

«Maybe you will be so lucky to do just that then.» Y/n whispered back, their faces only inches apart. 

«I hope so.» Pietro whispered before he closed the little distance between them, and pulled her in for a kiss.


End file.
